


Accidents Happen

by inamamagic



Series: Accidents Happen [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Jane fantasizes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamamagic/pseuds/inamamagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane fantasizes in the best way writers know how</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT!

As a writer, Jane knows that the best way to get rid of inconvenient crushes is to write about them and write about them and write and write until they go away.

Right?

It has to work. It just _has_ to. Because try as she might (and she’s tried everything – _everything_ ), she cannot stop thinking about Petra.

But she has so much work to do, and an email to send – to Petra, no less. A piece about the Marbella, for a travel magazine. But at least she’s already written _that_. All that’s left to do is attach the file and send.

Her new blank document stares at her invitingly.

Jane stares at her screen and takes a deep breath.

Well. Time to get cracking.

_Jane raises her fist to knock on the door of Petra's office, but she answers it before she can so much as touch the wood with her knuckles._

_"Oh good," says the blonde woman, a warm smile on her face. "You're here. Fantastic." Grabbing Jane by the wrist, she pulls her inside and shuts the door._

_"I - uh - um..." Jane can't help but stammer as Petra locks the door behind her. She smooths down the front of her waitressing uniform and takes a deep breath. "Am I in trouble?"_

_Petra raises an eyebrow. "Trouble?" she asks, looking slightly confused. "Why would you be in trouble?"_

_Jane shrugs and grimaces. "I - uh, I don't know, you called, it sounded pretty urgent..."_

_Petra chuckles, and Jane bites her lips._

_"Oh Jane," she says. "Even if you were in trouble, you'd have nothing to worry about."_

_She walks closer with a catlike grace, her eyes piercing through Jane's as she stops inches away from her. Jane tries to take another deep breath, but it gets caught somewhere on the way down as Petra's lips flutter over the skin of her throat._

_"We don't have much time," she whispers, nipping lightly on Jane's earlobe, sending a deep tremble all the way down to her toes. "So do exactly as I say, and be very, very quiet. Understood?"_

_"Yeah," squeaks Jane. Petra chuckles again, the sound low and deep in her throat as she places a hand on the wall and leans in. Jane's eyes close just as she feels Petra's lips brush over hers, but as she tries to lean in, Petra moves down to her jaw, trailing slow, soft kisses all the way down to her collarbones. One hand is still flat against the wall on Jane's right side, but the other is snaking around her waist, pulling her closer, and as she moves back up her throat, leaving bite marks on Jane's burning skin, she grabs her ass and squeezes - hard._

_Jane gasps and Petra laughs._

_"I forgot you liked it hard," she whispers, and Jane shudders as Petra draws closer to her, her body pressed up against Jane's, nibbling on her earlobe and sending sparks exploding over Jane’s skin. Her mind begins to go fuzzy as her body takes over, a burning heat begins to rush over her, from the point of her earlobe where Petra’s lips are currently alternating between kissing and whispering things that make her feel like melting, to between her legs, where Petra's fingers are wandering dangerously close to._

_Petra hikes Jane’s skirt up and runs a finger down the back of her thigh, and Jane shivers and clenches her thighs and her jaw to keep from losing control. Her hands are balled into fists, her breathing heavy, and when Petra fingers the edge of her panties, finding her centre and brushing it ever so lightly, she whimpers._

_Petra continues to run her finger up and down the centre of Jane’s thighs, until she moves high enough to just graze over her clit, and Jane digs her nails into her palms, bites down on her bottom lip, but lets out a squeak anyway._

_Petra takes her finger away._

_Jane chances a glance at the blonde, who is now studying her silently._

_“I thought I told you,” she whispers, with a gleam in her eye, “to be quiet.”_

_Jane grimaces, and Petra covers her lips with her own, biting down on the lower lip hard, eliciting a gasp. She runs her tongue over it and deepens the kiss, her hand travelling back between Jane’s thighs, this time with more urgency._

_“My, my,” Petra smiles against Jane’s lips, as her fingers slide easily into Jane’s core, “aren’t we eager?” Her fingers slide out and over her clit again, and Jane can’t help but moan against Petra’s lips._

_Petra laughs and kisses Jane again. “Someone’s having a lot of trouble today,” she smirks, her husky tones grating against Jane’s thrumming heart, as she struggles to keep her breathing even._

_“I –”_

_“Uh uh,” says Petra, and Jane groans. “What did I tell you?”_

_She continues to slide her finger over Jane’s clit and Jane shudders, whimpering and sighing as Petra trails kisses over the back of her neck; kisses so soft that sparks skitter up and down her spine._

_“Fuck…”_

_“God, I love it when you get this wet for me,” says Petra. “You’ve missed me haven’t you?”_

_“Mmhmm,” whimpers Jane, because Petra has just slide her finger across her clit, down her slit, and back up again, making her thighs shake as she struggles to keep standing._

_“Turn around,” says Petra. Jane sighs, feeling almost cold at the lack of touch as Petra pulls away. She moves to pull her skirt down, but Petra stops her and gives her a wink._

_“It’s not over yet,” she says, hiking up her skirt higher as she kneels in front of her. Jane digs her nails into the wall behind her as Petra yanks her panties down and rubs a gentle circle over her clit with her thumb. Moving closer, she starts to kiss the inside of Jane’s thigh._

_Jane takes a deep breath, trying her best not to look at Petra in front of her, because looking will just make it end all the quicker. Instead, she tries to focus on the picture on the wall in front of her. Pink peonies in acrylics, on a bright blue background, with a pretty white vase – Petra’s tongue flicks right over Jane’s clit and a gasp catches in her throat_

_… pink peonies…_

_Petra licks up and down her slit and Jane tenses her stomach, trying to hold on for a few more seconds…_

_blue background…_

_Her nails feel like they’re going to break against the wall and she lets out a high pitched moan…_

_white vase…_

_Her hand shoots out and grips Petra’s hair as she bites her lip hard, shuddering against Petra’s mouth, knees buckling as she tries to keep standing. Petra’s finger continues to slide in and out of her, slower and slower as Jane’s grip loosens on her hair. Her breathing deepens and she manages to stand upright again._

_Petra stands, and wipes her chin with the back of her hand._

_“You taste divine, as usual,” she says, covering Jane’s mouth with hers._

 

There’s a knock on her bedroom door. “Jane?”

“Just a minute!” says Jane, scrambling to save and close the document. Her face is burning, and she brushes her hair back, trying to assume a neutral expression.

Her mother walks in. “We’re just about to leave, you want anything?”

“Um…” says Jane with a frown. “You know what? I think I’ll go with you.”

“Okay,” says Xo, closing the door again.

“Alright,” says Jane to herself, opening her email again. “Let me just… send this…”

Attaching the file and taking a deep breath, she sends the email to Petra and closes her laptop before grabbing her things and rushing out of her room.

A few hours later, Jane receives a phone call.

“Hello?”

“Jane? This is Petra.”

“Oh, hey,” says Jane, trying not to sound as flustered as she feels. “Was the piece alright?”

“Well,” says Petra. “It was certainly… interesting. But perhaps a little removed from the subject matter.”

Jane frowns. “What do you mean?”

“The document you sent me Jane,” says Petra, “whilst… extremely… creative… I must say, props to you for your – uh – wonderful use of language… and your um – focus on the art featured in the Marbella…”

Jane’s heart begins to thump against her chest.

“As great as it is,” says Petra. “I’m going to need a rewrite. And a review, perhaps. In person.”

“Petra…” whispers Jane. “What did I send you?”

And when Petra tells her, Jane screams.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off the episode where Jane mixes up the letter she was gonna give Michael with the piece she'd written about the Marbella. I know it's a bit OOC, but I wanted to experiment a little. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Please feel free to let me know if there are any errors in the text.


End file.
